It has long been known to use various investitures, i.e., coverings or adornments, for windows such as various blinds (e.g., venetian blinds) and mesh screens. Blinds have generally been applied the inside of windows, i.e., adjacent the surface of the window facing into the house or other structure, as compared to the use of mesh screens which are generally applied to the outside of windows, i.e., adjacent the surface of the window facing away from the house or other structure. It has of course been known to apply screen doors to the outside of sliding glass doors. U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,642 describes rollingly supporting a screen using suspension bracket to move across the outside header of sliding glass doors. A modern version of sliding glass doors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,072. It is also known to apply curtains and blinds, particularly with vertically hanging slats, to cover or adorn the insides of sliding glass doors.
A wide variety of sash configurations have also long been available to the public, generally containing windows, but also containing investitures such as venetian blinds and mesh screens. Various methods have long been devised to connect such sashes to windows. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 196,186, issued in 1877 which provides double windows with blinds and screens moving independently of each other. Other sashes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 362,854; 1,238,703; 1,344,529; 3,991,518; 4,457,106, 4,602,456; and 6,213,187. The disclosures of all the foregoing U.S. Pat. Nos.: 196,186; 362,854; 1,238,703; 1,344,529; 2,970,642; 3,991,518; 4,457,106, 4,602,456; 6,213,187; and 6,497,072 are incorporated herein by reference.
While the art dealing with such sashes has been well developed over many years, there has not been available a practical construction that enables one to apply one or more investitures adjacent the inside surface of sliding glass doors in such manner that they can be slid into or out of position.